


Toy Chest - [Lube Drawer]

by Ace_theoretic



Series: +Alex Rider+ [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_theoretic/pseuds/Ace_theoretic
Summary: A drabble/fill collection of n a u g h t y fun times.(Multiple pairings + tyoes of kinks/fun
Relationships: Alex Rider/Wolf, Ben "Fox" Daniels/Alex Rider, Nile/Alex Rider, Tom Harris/Alex Rider, Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Series: +Alex Rider+ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978558
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Toy Chest - [Lube Drawer]

Tom needed to ask Alex. He really didm it was the only way around it. The only way he'd be able to even  _ possibly  _ live it down. And he's got to ask Alex because Alex is a spy and he'd seen enough James Bond movies to know the guy fucks at  _ least  _ one person  _ every  _ movie, right? So Alex probably did too. It made sense, thank you very much. 

But it was embarrassed and he was  _ nervous. _

What he  _ hadn't  _ known was that Alex, on the other hand, was getting fed up. This nervous energy was doing  _ nothing  _ for his nerves. 

But it all changed that Friday night when, by whatever stroke of luck, Tom came downstairs half asleep and thirsty as  _ fuck _ . And in the true characteristic of a half awake  _ idiot _ , he just tmi info dumps on Alex who was making coffee for some  _ god forsaken _ reason at the time of night. 

"How do you-uh. Me and my um... we're gonna" he blushes  _ so  _ hard. 

Alex just quirks a brow, turning the coffee machine off, grabbing a clean mug. 

"Come on then." 

"...Where...?"

"You want an answer or not? Or, I suppose it would be more an  _ explanation _ …"

Tom followed along down the hall to the living room and nearly dropping from a heart attack then and there when he sees an  _ assassin _ sitting on the couch. He's heard of Gregorovich before. 

What he's done. 

What he does…

"The coffee can wait, I think." Yassen doesn't take his sharp eyes off of Tom and it's starting to get uncomfortable but Tom tries his damnedest and stands his ground behind Alex. 

"With me, Harris." He doesn't even want to know how an internationally renowned assassin knows his name but he follows all the same, padding along in his pjs and fluffy socks. 

He hears Alex bringing up the caboose of their bizarre little train.

And then Alex...disappears? Moves soundlessly down the hall to his office before coming back, rolling chair in tow. And before he knows it, the Russian has him shoved onto the chair sat at the foot of the bed and told not to move as he rifles through Alex's drawers before pulling out two nice ties. Tom's hands are tied down with scary speed and accuracy.

"Observation can be the best teacher." Yassen isn't even looking at him. He's staring Alex down, like a hunter to his prey, dangerous and promising no escape.

He grabed the blond roughly by the jaw, up close and personal as he stared, cold and merciless like the sudden grip on his hair that pulls a surprised yelp.

"Your friend wants to see how to properly fuck, Alexander. It won't do to disappoint, will it?" 

"N-no sir." 

"Good. Strip, and on your knees." Alex, rushed to obey, flinging off articles of clothing here and there before he stood bare, blush traveling down to his chest at the exhilaration of what he knew was about to happen. 

Yassen undid his own belt, tossing it on the bed before unzipping his pants, letting the hardening cook spring free. He gave it a few taps against Alex's cheek before nodding to the blond who moved leaned in, taking the sizable cock in hand, giving it a few pumps before licking demurely up the slit. He laves the engorged tip with an  _ obscene  _ amount of spit, sucking deeper up and down like a throbbing popsicle. In and out, licking and sucking letting his own spit drool out of his lips and down his chin. 

And he keeps going, taking the Russian's massive cock down his throat like a fucking  _ pornstar _ , staring up wide eyed and innocent as the man face fucked Alex hard and fast. Until there were tears in the younger's eyes, gagging for breath. 

Tom didn't miss the little spasm when Gregorovich came. And he sure as  _ hell  _ didn’t miss the rivulets of creamy white running down Alex's chin, slow and  _ obscene.  _

"Swallow." The tone left no room for argument and Alex did as he was told, gulping the load down. 

"A good little cum slut with that pretty little mouth of yours." Alex whined at the sudden painful grip on his jaw, head forcefully jerked up to bring him eye to eye with Yassen who squat down to Alex's level. 

"But that's not all,  _ is it _ ?" 

Alex squirmed, just a margin but enough to have been noticed. At least, that was what Tom assumed from the way the frigid blue eyes narrowed. And the sudden  _ slap _ . 

Loud but most likely for attention than pain. At least Tom hoped wincing. 

"N- _ no, sir _ …" Alex shakily replied, tears finally falling. 

"Such  _ extraordinary  _ flexibility recently. But what a shame-" 

He grabbed his belt from the bed, holding it with a menacing tightness. 

Even Tom could feel the fear. 

"-the recent  _ disobedience.  _ The  _ recklessness _ ." Alex paled, eyes widening further in growing terror at the silky smooth  _ threat  _ of what was to come. 

"No-" he lurched, grappling desperately at the man's silk trousers. "I'll be good. I'm  _ sorry _ ! I- _ please _ " newer tears pooled, hot and watery. 

Yassen kicked him off without and ounce of mercy, grabbing his arm in one fluid motion as Alex fell back, catching him and hauling him none too gently to his feet before shoving him on to the bed. 

Tom couldn't help it, and neither could his dick by the tenting situation.

He was  _ enraptured _ . 

Yassen pinned Alex down easily, on his belly, easily securing his wrists together behind his back. 

" _ Please-"  _

The teary pleas went seemingly unheard as the man moved the bed things efficiently around, moving a pillow against the headboard before readjusting himself to sit back knees drawn up feet planted firmly into the mattress. He pulled Alex in between his leg, roughly maneuvering a toned leg over each of his own, keeping them spread and locked in place with his knees. 

A fucking sight to behold. 

One that could sell for  _ thousands  _ in  _ their  _ line of work. 

Salacious and  _ tantalizing  _ to say the least, Alex flushed, naked, and  _ crying _ ; legs spread like a whore. 

He choked at the sudden tightness around his length, hot and heavy, pushing a  _ punishin _ g pace to bring the somewhat flaccid cock to life, stopping  _ just  _ as Alex breathing started  _ really  _ picking up.

This was punishment and he was going to suffer. That much he already knew. But it was just so much- 

His desperate train of electric nerves derailed at the sudden loss and rough readjustment. 

He was leaning further back, balancing nearer to his tailbone than his actual ass. And for good reason. 

"Suck." 

He accepted the finger prodding at his lips. And then the next one and the next one, coating the two in what he could manage. 

And then there was a coolness against the puckered pink of his asshole, insistently rubbing as the other hand  _ painfully  _ kneaded what jiggling fat it could find. 

And all at once, a full finger breached, fast and rough. It was a familiar burn. One that came from too little lubrication. 

But that never stopped Yassen exacting his punishments. 

The finger pulled out and pressed back in, setting up a slow pace. But Alex knew it was only a harbinger for what was to come. 

He'd mewled at the second one, steady and covered in his own spit moving in and out of the tight ring at the man's punishing pace. 

He absolutely  _ sobbed _ as he was scissored, keening loud, writhing at the  _ tightness _ . 

There was no reprieve, just the slow and steady pumping. 

Pumping. 

_ Pumping _ .

"He makes the most  _ delicious  _ sounds-" 

Alex jerked, yelping as the fingers reached their intended spot, cooking and uncrooking and  _ rubbing _ . 

Yassen kept going, ruthlessly rubbing, keeping Alex's legs forcefully spread as he writhed, begging huffy of dazed pleas. 

"Should I stop?" He pulled all two fingers out nearly to the end with a lewd squelch. 

"No!  _ No-" _

"Use your words, Alexander. You have a guest-" he took Alex's hair in his free hand, pulling it roughly down forward so that Tom could see the spy's debauched face, swollen lips and cum tracked chin and all.

" _ Please _ ." He whined, face and chest reddening further in equal parts embarrassment and arousal. 

"Please let me cum. Please. Please  _ plea-"  _ the begging and heaving turned into a full on  _ shriek _ , leaking cock bobbing along little spots of cum on his abs as Yassen thrust back in without warning, practically bending him in half, legs held secure under his arms as he finger fucked him in honest, brutally scrubbing at the magical spot that had him moaning and sobbing, needing  _ nothing  _ more than to  _ cum _ .

"Please let me cum. Please. I need-" Alex choked, abs burning as he thrusted as far back against the those  _ terrifying  _ fingers as he could. 

"Not yet. You cum when I say you can. Is that not right,  _ Sasha _ ?" 

"Yes. Yes.  _ Yes."  _

"Yes,  _ what _ " he twisted his fingers, urging another shriek. 

"Yes,  _ s-ngggg _ -s-sir." 

Yassen turned his attention to Tom, watching the brunet squirm in his seat as he got off,  _ painfully  _ hard watching his best friend get  _ wrecked _ .

"Now, pay attention." 

Tom moaned a half grunt, watching the fingers continue to disappear. He saw the free hand wrap around the base of Alex's dripping cock even from the strangle angle. Saw the pressure applied as the man effectively blocking Alex from cumming. Alex noted it to from the renewed tears and desperate writhing. And then the fingers were pistons, in and out so fast and hard, shaking the spy himself from the force. 

"Cum."

Alex came hard, shaking as spurts of his own creamy cum covered his chest and neck from his bent position. 

"I can't! Please, sir. I-" 

Yassen didn't let up, fingers still rubbing viciously at his prostate, seemingly unconcerned at the post orgasm sensitivity. 

"I am going to fuck the obedience back into you, Alexander. We have all night."

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've read this far  
> You   
> ~H E A T H E N S~  
> Welcome to the abyss ♡


End file.
